


Diamonds Are Forever; Nothing Else Is

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Nothing lasts, least of all love. Right?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Diamonds Are Forever; Nothing Else Is

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Is there such a thing as true love? Could a person have multiple true loves? After all, people loved more than one person in their lives and every love feels like it's "the one", right? But you eventually discover you were wrong, because noting lasts forever. So true love can't exist because nothing is eternal.

Arthur firmly believed this. After all, he'd loved and lost many people: he loved his father, Morgana, Gaius, Merlin, Gwen...but all of them would leave him eventually.

No matter how often Merlin refused to leave his side even when staying was the suicidal option, Arthur knew that eventually, Merlin too would leave.

He'd learned long ago not to become too attached. Nothing lasts forever and holding hopelessly onto something would only lead to hurt. That lesson had been ingrained into his life for years and nothing could change the knowledge that came with it.

Probably.

Maybe.

If Merlin would just learn that and stop defying Arthur's expectations. Because it wasn't safe for those expectations to change. If Arthur started believing that Merlin would stay, then he'd lose him for sure. So no, it was better to pull away, to keep Merlin from coming too close, and savor him for as long as he'd be allowed.


End file.
